Blackmail
by angelthewriter
Summary: Takes place in real life; Zuko's a teen with problems, who comes from a rich and important family, and is being blackmailed. The only way to pay is to be the Blue Spirit: a criminal. Zutara.
1. Chapter 1

"You know you're overdue by two weeks," the police man said menacingly to the teen that he had pinned against a wall, "if I don't get that money soon, well let's just say your father will find out something about his son that isn't flattering."

Zuko let out a scoff from where he was, like he really cared what his father thought. But he couldn't risk his mother's safety. The cop banged his head against the wall.

"Are you even listening, you little asshole?!" Zuko just nodded. "Good, I expect the money in three days." With the threat being done, he released him and walked away.

Zuko brushed off his clothes. _Looks like I'll be late tonight,_ he thought.

After exiting the alley, he pulled on his mask. It was blue and white, it was meant to look like a demon from ancient legends. He shook his head to clear the thoughts; he needed to concentrate on the job ahead. In the morning there would be a headline breaking in, and it would be yet another attack from… The Blue Spirit!

Grinning behind the already grinning mask, he quickly and expertly jumped from roof to roof, towards the bank.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: new chapter. enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the show!**

Katara yawned as she got up from her bed. _Wow! Only 6:30?,_ she thought as she gazed at her alarm clock. Usually she liked to sleep in but today, for some weird reason, she couldn't go back to sleep. Shrugging, she walked out of her room and towards the bathroom.

Passing Sokka's room, she paused and listened to him sleep talking.

"Suki, that you? Must… eat…. Muffins!" she could barely restrain from laughing as she heard her brother make munching sounds. _That boy only thinks about two things; Suki and food! _She thought shaking her head. The braid at her back bounced up and down as she did so. She would usually sleep with her hair down, but today was the first day of school and she wanted her hair to look nice. After all, it _was _her junior year, making her feel excited about prom. And if she managed to get a date… she smiled at the thought of Jet or Haru leading her onto the dance floor.

When she got to the tiled bathroom, she quickly plugged in a curling iron and let her hair loose. Looking in the mirror, she grinned. Instead of its usual ruffled up look, he hair was slightly wavy and manageable. After washing her face, and adding a touch of eyeliner and lip gloss, she took the iron and slowly began to do her hair. _Ughh! How stupid am I! I should have changed before fixing my hair!, _she thought angrily. Quickly, she ran down the hall and was about to pull on the cute outfit she had laid out the previous night, when her cell phone rang!

"Hello?" she asked wearily.

"Um, hi Katara," came the shy response on the other line, "you told me to call you at 7 o' clock sharp, remember?"

"Oh! Yes, thank you Aang!" she said sheepishly. "SO are you ready for your first day of high school?"

"Yeah, I'm kinda nervous though." She smiled, poor Aang had always been quiet and shy, but he was a sweet and fun kid.

"It's perfectly normal to be nervous Aang!" she said reasuringlly.

"Stop babying him!" said a voice in the background. Katara frowned, _Toph?_

"Oh, Toph's over at my house right now, she's gonna give me a lift to the school." Katara nodded in understanding. Aang lived on the outskirts of the city, in a small monastery. So it made sense that Toph was giving him a ride to school; although she had noticed that the two friends had grown closer over the past couple years.

"Oh. Hi Toph! And I am NOT babying Aang!" she heard a hello and a snort at her protest.

"So, can you meet Toph and me at the entrance to the school?" Katara had actually been planning to go straight to the library with Suki and Yue, but she couldn't say no to Aang.

"Sure! I'll see you later then!"

"Thanks! Bye!" After getting dressed, she quickly ran down the stairs and almost bumped into Sokka, who was lazily pulling on his shoes.

"Why are you so happy today?" he said, noticing her extra perky mood.

"Well, its the first day of school!" she said, as though stating the obvious. Her brother rolled his eyes and quickly walked to the kitchen for breakfast. Sokka was a senior and his dream career was to be in the military! Not 'high expectations' in most people's opinions. Of course their dad was okay with it, he was a war hero!

When she sat down, her father was drinking coffee and reading a newspaper.

"Hey Kat, did you know that another theft happened last night?" her father asked her.

"No", she responded. Lately a thief called 'The Blue Spirit' was committing a series of crimes. Just as she was picking up an apple the bus pulled up outside! Katara jumped up, said good bye to her father, and ran outside for the school bus. She couldn't wait to get to school!

In Zuko's case, he _could_ wait to go to school. Groaning he looked up as his alarm went off. His eyes widened when he saw it was already 7:48! He knew he had set it to 5:00, so the only _likely_ reason was Azula! And sure enough, he found a note on top of the bedside table that read:

_Good morning Zuzu!,_

_I knew that you were planning to play hooky today, BUT we don't want to disappoint father, now do we? See ya downstairs!_

_Love,_

_Your baby sister, Azula_

_p.s. don't forget, dad's taking us to school today_

He let out a cry of frustration and ripped the note in half. He ran to his dresser; pulling on some black jeans and a black t-shirt with some red letters on the front. He had taken up black as his 'favorite' color to annoy the hell out of his father. Ozai was a rich investor/senator, and had to maintain an image. His favorite had and always would be Azula; she had good grades, was obedient, and knew that in politics, you sometimes had to play dirty, Zuko sighed as he picked up his black backpack, it contained his mp3 player, some _stolen_ money, and a change of clothes; he would NOT go to school today. He crossed the oversized room to the oversized window and opened it. Below were a series of balconies and window ledges, perfect for aiding his escape.

He secured the straps of the backpack and jumped gracefully and silently to the balcony below. After scaling a wide window ledge, he finally jumped to the lawn. Smirking, he turned on his heel and ran towards the big gate that separated him from freedom!

"Hey Katara!" Katara waved at Yue and Suki as they ran towards her. She had just gotten off her bus and her best friends had been waiting for her. She smiled at them and admired their outfits; Yue had a beautiful, new blue dress on which her father had probably bought her and Suki had a cute green blouse, with brown capris. Yue's father was the mayor of the city and was an important and busy man. But Yue said he tried to make up his absence with clothes for her and her little sister.

"So, are we still going to the library?" Suki asked as they walked towards the entrance.

"Actually, it's Aang's first day and I'm supposed to meet him here. Sorry."

"That's alright! Can we hang out with you guys?" Yue asked. Katara gratefully agreed. As they continued to walk, she looked at all the old and new faces. There was Ty Lee and Mai; they were always together with Azula, where was she anyways? There was Haru, with Teo and Jin, looking at their new schedules. Then she saw who she had been looking for; Jet! He was leaning on a tree with his crew, leisurely chatting.

"Umm, guys? I'll be right back", Katara said. She wanted to say hi to Jet; they had been spending a lot of time together that summer, since all of their friends had been traveling or at camp. As soon as Jet saw her, he muttered something to his friends and walked towards her. Blushing, Katara stopped and waited for him.

"Hey, Kat", he greeted, giving her a crooked smile. "What's up?"

"Nothing, have you gotten your new schedule?"

"Yes. You?" She nodded and pulled it out.

"What's your first class?" she asked eagerly. She had Mr. Jee for physical education first.

"Uh, Mrs. Wu."

"Oh." she said, disappointed.

"Hey Kat, can I talk to you over there?" She nodded, confused.

"Look, I know you probably want to hang out, but that was only for summer." Katara glared at him; she felt anger and disappointment. He went on, "And I'm going with Smellerbee to homecoming. Sorry."

"That's fine." It was most definitely NOT fine! He was being rude and inconsiderate, but she had dignity. He nodded and walked back to his friends. Sighing she slowly walked back to hers. Aang and Toph were already there and were talking to Yue and Suki.

"You okay, Katara?" Yue asked, concerned. The bell rang and Aang, Toph, and Suki said goodbye and left.

"Yeah, I just need some time alone. I'll be late to class." Yue bit her lip, but consented and resentfully walked to class. Katara sat down at a bench and hung her head. She was NOT going to cry. After a couple of minutes she felt a little bit calmer and was about to go to class, when she heard a car pull up. Looking up she saw that it was a shiny black Mercedes. Mr. Ozai stepped out of the driver's seat and walked around to the back door, he _looked mad_. She saw Azula climb out of the passenger's seat and kiss her dad on the cheek, before walking towards class.

"Get _out _now!" Ozai hissed, holding the back door open. Grudgingly, Zuko obeyed and got out of the car. Katara blushed when she saw him; he was the hottest guy in the school! Luckily, they couldn't see her because of a bush.

"I'm NOT going to class!" Zuko snarled. His father had been waiting outside of the gate and had forced him into the car. But only because he was at school, he wasn't going to go to class.

" Zuko, you are wearing my patience down!" Ozai warned in a dangerous tone. Zuko snorted and didn't budge. Ozai grabbed his arm and pulled him towards the office. Katara had to bite her lip from gasping as she caught a closer glimpse at Zuko's face; it had a few cuts and his lip was bleeding.

Zuko defiantly pulled himself free and walked the rest of the way himself, but not before Ozai yelled for him to clean himself up first.

Katara guessed that Zuko's father didn't even care that his son was hurt. No wonder Zuko acted like he did, his dad was a monster. She shook her head; she needed to get to class! She ran through the halls and towards the gym. At least Mr. Jee was nice when she got there late!

**Author's Notes: ohh, evil Ozai! poor katara, no date to homecoming! please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Notes: Sooo sorry for not updating! So much lazyness and activities! Even as I'm writing this I am getting ready for a dance! Anyways... ON WITH THE STORY! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own show. **

"Katara? Why are you late?" Katara looked at Mr. Jee. He was a tall man in his late fortys with dark brown hair and a friendly personality. He was by far the most well liked teacher in the school; he took it easy on them and excused the minor mistakes.

"Oh, sorry Mr. Jee it won't happen again." She hung her head low in respect, but they were both grinning. He nodded and she sat down on the bleachers next to a waving Aang and-rather bored- Toph. She looked around their class was small; there was Jet, Smellerbee, Longshot, Haru, Jin, Azula, Ty Lee, Mai, and a few others that she didn't recognize. At that moment she heard a loud commotion and everyone looked up. Zuko had just walked into the gym.

"Zuko, you're late." Mr. Jee said in a playful tone. Zuko just kept his head down and took a seat in the bleachers. Mr. Jee frowned but said nothing. Katara tried to catch a glimpse of Zuko, but all she could see was his back. Sighing, she leaned back and listened to Mr. Jee.

"So how was everyone's summers? Wait, I know! You will each stand up in front of the class and tell us about your vacation. That will be a nice activity to start the class with." Everyone raised their hands(except Zuko, duh!), wanting to brag about their fabulous vacations first.

"Hmm, what about Zuko?" Azula scoffed and nudged Ty Lee, who forced a smirk. Zuko ignored Mr. Jee's suggestion and continued slumping in his seat. Mr. Jee was fair and patient but enough was enough.

"Young man, please stand up and come to the front." Zuko slowly stood up and walked to the front, but stayed silent with his head down.

"Now tell the class what fun adventures you had this summer!" Mr. Jee said cheerfully. Zuko still said nothing.

Sighing, he gave up. "Zuko, please look at me when I'm talking to you." Zuko lifted his head and glared at Mr. Jee. His lip was split and his nose looked broken!

"Zuko! What happened to you!"

"Nothing." he muttered.

"Of course it is NOT nothing! Now tell me what happened." When he didn't respond, he gave up and sent him to the office.

"Screw you!" Zuko shouted. He turned on his heel, and with his backpack slung carelessly on one shoulder, he started walking to the office. Mr. Jee shook his head. He was friends with Zuko's uncle and had known Zuko since he was a toddler. Yet Zuko had changed from that innocent, carefree kid into a troubled teenager. He was always being sent to the office, skipping class, and showing up to school with injuries. He looked at his class solemnly.

"I'm sorry class. Now who would like to share their vacation?"

**Author's Notes I KNOW IT'S SHORT! I'll update SOON! please review and suggest any ideas! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Notes: Sup, everybody! New chapter! (so proud of myself!)Enjoy!**

As he rushed into the cold air he felt someone push him into the wall outside of the gym. He looked up into his attacker's face only to find that they had slipped a bag over his head! Zuko struggled to get free, but whoever was pinning his wrists over his head twisted them until he cried out. He finally gave up and leaned on the wall panting. He waited for the person to speak, but instead of talking, he felt them stick a needle into his arm and inject something into his bloodstream. Starting to panic, he relied on his Blue Spirit experiences to swing his leg at where he thought was the person's head.

But whoever was there seemed to be prepared because they blocked the attack and led him to a secluded area. He tried to break free, but they slammed him into another wall. He started to feel weaker and dizzy.

"Let go!" Zuko ordered. He heard a chuckle and felt someone punch him in the face. He tried to hold his bleeding nose, but his wrists were being bound. After they were tied, the attacker pulled the bag off of Zuko's head.

"Well, I can see that your still as stubborn as ever." Zuko slowly lifted his head up and gasped when he finally saw who it was.

"Jun?!" When she smirked, he used the opportunity to kick her feet from under her. He started to run away, but he felt an arm wrap itself around his neck and throw him backwards. Losing his balance completly, he fell over onto his back. Jun put her foot on his chest and pinned him there. Everything was spinning, but he managed to glare at her.

"What. The. Hell. Do. You. Want?!" Zuko gasped, trying to get the crushing weight off of his ribs. Jun leaned down and forced a kiss onto his lips. He broke away from her touch and spat. _Fucking disgusting!, _he thought. She was like eight years older than him and was always hitting on him! Sure she had a figure, but he didn't want anything to do with her.

"You know what I want." Jun responded smugly. She watched as the struggling teen's face went paler than usual.

"No, I'm not working for you anymore! That's what got me into trouble in the first place!"

"I knew you'd say something like that, but I also know that the money you're stealing isn't all for that cop." _She knew?! And how did she know he needed more money?, _his mind started racing. She leaned in again, but this time she whispered in his ear.

"The job I offer would pay generously." He gave her a look of disgust, but considered it. All the jobs Jun had him do involved stealing, only stealing drugs. He sighed and nodded.

"Good. I'll see you in the usual spot." She untied him and started to walk off, but turned around.

"Oh by the way, the substance I gave you will kick in in 5,4, 3, 2-" she stopped counting when she saw him pass out. She quickly jumped the fence and ran to her motorcycle. She drove off, smiling.

* * *

"Katara! Sokka!" The siblings raised their heads and looked at their father. He was wearing an apron over his job uniform and was holding a fresh pot of spagetti. "It's dinner time. Finish your homework after you eat."

"Alright dad!" Katara said. She was glad for a break. Mr. Jee and Mrs. Wu had gone easy on them, but Mr. Feng was as cruel as ever. He had given them five pages of equations AND a project that was due in two days! Sokka, being in his senior year, didn't have Mr. Feng so he had got it easy today. At the moment he was chatting with Suki.

"Naw, _I _love you more!" There was a long pause. "No! I do!" Another pause. "Oh, okay. I have to go too! Bye, babe!" He hung up and walked to the kitchen, ignoring Katara's giggles. At the table Hakoda told them about his promotion at the office. Then he asked them about their day.

"It was awesome! In history the teacher told us that we will be studying war tactics!" Hakoda smiled and seemed to space out for a minute. _Probably remembering his days in the army, _Katara thought. She waited until he turned his attention on her to speak.

"My day was okay. We have A LOT of homework though." Hakoda changed the subject after giving Katara a comforting pat on the back.

"Well, I have good news!" Hakoda announced cheerfully. "Ozai Agnifire, the rich millionaire, just bought the company and made me manager!"

Sokka congradulated their father, but Katara looked down at her plate, frowning. Now that her father mentioned Zuko's father, she remembered what he had done to his own son. _Zuko wasn't in any of the classes after the incident in the gym,_she thought

"Katara? Are you alright?" Katara looked up to see her father's happy expression replaced with one of worry. She couldn't possibly tell him what she had seen, plus she wanted to investigate by herself.

"Nothing's wrong dad. I just feel tired, may I go to my room?"

"Of course! Feel better Kat!" She forced a smile and walked to her room. When she got there she picked up her cell phone and called Yue.

"Hello?"

"Hi! It's Katara! Are you busy?"

"No, I'm just watching a movie. What's up?"

"You know that program that you mentioned? The one where you can council students with problems?"

"Oh! You mean the 'Helping Hand' program?"

"YES! Thats the one!"

"What about it? Are you interested?"

"Kind of, I'm still thinking about it."

"Alright, if you like I can bring you a flyer at school tommorow."

"Yeah, that would be great!" They talked for a few more minutes and then hung up.

* * *

"Ughh", Zuko groaned as he held his head. The drug had worn off but the effects still remained. He slowly got up and swayed. He had to use a railing to walk.

"Hey kid! What are you doing here so late?" He looked around and spotted a janitor with a broom in one hand and a ring of keys in the other.

"S-Sorry," he stuttered. He still felt weak and drowsy. "What time is it?"

The janitor shot him a suspicous glance, but checked his old watch. "It's bout six o' clock, but you haven't answered my question."

Zuko frowned and ignored him, walking towards the open gate. He heard the janitor mutter a curse and stomp away. _Wait, six o' clock?!, _he thought. He was late for dinner! He started to run and finally got to his red ferrari (which he had left there a week ago). He hopped in and drove towards the mansion. He had no idea he was doing sixty in a forty-three mile zone until a police car started to follow him, lights ablaze. He screamed a curse and sped up, he was already late he couldn't afford to be stopped now.

The cop car sped up and turned on the siren. Zuko swerved the car around and cut through an alley. After about five minutes of this, he finally lost the cop. Sighing, he headed back towards the mansion.

When he pulled up in the driveway, he didn't see his father's figure watching from the upstairs dining room window. He quickly hopped out of the car and opened the front door with his keys. He looked around carefully and snuck towards the staircase. Halfway to down a hallway he heard footsteps coming towards him from behind. He wirled around and came face-to-face with his father.

"Where were you?" his father asked, looking down at him. His father was at least five inches taller. Zuko gulped and his mind raced for a good excuse. Unfortunatly, when he opened his mouth to respond a groan came out. The floor started to spin and he fell against the wall. Ozai looked on with a look of disgust on his face.

"You're drunk! Or on something, aren't you?! If this _ever _came out, I would be ruined!" Before Zuko could focus enough to speak, he backhanded him. Zuko just lay there, dazed. His father picked him up and carryed him to his room. He placed him on the bed. "If you ever do this in a public place, I swear I _will _pull the plug!" With that threat, he walked out of the room, locking the door behind him.

Zuko got off the bed and ran to the door, pounding and kicking it.

"OPEN THE DOOR! OPEN THE DAMN DOOR!" Nobody answered him and he gave up. He lay down on the bed and stared at the ceiling. His mother had gotten into a car crash three years ago and his father always hung the same threat in the air. She had gone into a coma and the doctors left it up to his father whether he would pull the plug or not.

He heard his stomach growl, he hadn't eaten _anything_. He dropped onto the floor and looked under the bed. There was a hollow piece of his bed post where he stored a couple of snacks. These lock ups happened often. He got one and ate it. He knew that he wouldn't be able to go outside for the rest of the day.

* * *

The next morning Katara walked to the office and registered for the 'Helping Hand' program. The assistant handed her a list of patients. Looking down the list, she recognized many troubled or rebel kids' names.

"Excuse me. Do these kids volunteer for this counsling?"

"No, it is necessary if they wish to graduate. It's one of the ways we try to help, even if they don't want it." Katara nodded, it made sense. She wasn't surprised to see Zuko's name and she circled it and handed it to the lady. She wanted to ask him about what had happened.

**Author's Notes: Finally! I've finished! Please review! Please check out my new story: Elfire. **

**Special thanks to: musiclover9419 and bluudyrabbitofportland for their constant reviews!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Notes: Sorry about the delay, I would have had this chapter up two days ago, but my laptop was taken away! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the show or characters!**

"Toph!" Toph groaned from where she lay on her bed. It was dinner time at the Bei Fongs and one of her least favorite activities. Her parents, being rich, had hired a chef to cook all these fancy meals. While _they _enjoyed this luxury, she did not. She just wanted to eat a pizza or burger. Another downside to dinner was having to spend time with her parents. Not that she was a brat or anything, but they had nothing in common. And they were always planning out her life.

"Toph Bei Fong, you get down her _now _missy!" Her mother called again. _So little patiece, _Toph thought sarcasticly.

"COMING!" She heard her mother sigh and walk away. Toph had gotten halfway to the door when her phone rang. Using her guide stick, she made her way to the phone and picked it up.

"Sup."

"Hey Toph!" She smiled when she recognized Aang's voice.

"Hi, Aang. What's happenin?"

"Nothing, what is happening with you?"

"Just on my way to dinner for 'quality time' with the folks."

"Oh! Did I call at a bad time?! I'm so sorry, I'll call you back!"

"No! I mean, its fine! I'm in no hurry!" Toph knew that Aang was trying to be considerate.

"OK, if you're sure. Hey, so I called because I... Well."

"Spit it out, Twinkletoess!"

"WILL YOU GO TO HOMECOMING WITH ME!" Toph stumbled back a step in shock. Was she dreaming?!

"Sorry, I understand if you don't want to go with-" He was cut short by an out-of-character squeal from Toph.

"OF COURSE I WANT TO!"

"Really?! That's awesome! Well, I'll see you tommorow!"

"Alright, bye!" They hung up and Toph sighed happily. When they had met a couple of years ago, they were just good friends, but now they were much more.

"Toph!" She rolled her eyes and made her way downstairs. Not even the dinner could upset her good mood.

* * *

"Hey Katara!" Yue was standing outside of the office when she came out. Katara said hello and they walked together towards Mrs. Wu's class. Yue had given her the flyer right before first period. As they approached the door, Katara saw Azula whisper something to Ty Lee and Mai.

"Hey!" Katara looked up and saw that Azula was walking towards them. _I wonder what she wants, _she thought warily. Azula was the most popular girl in the school and had a reputation of being a bitch. Anything that she could possibly say to them had to be bad.

"I heard you got rejected by _Jet."_ Azula said the name as though it left a bad taste in her mouth.

"What are you talking about?" Katara knew what she was reffering to, but did not want to talk about it.

"Well everyone _knows _what happened so don't bother lying. I just can't believe that you couldn't even get a loser like HIM to ask you to homecoming. At this rate, the only guy who would take you would be _Teo._" Her friends laughed and jeered. Everyone called Teo a nerd, since he was very smart.

"I don't care what you think Azula." Katara said indifferently.

Azula just smirked and walked into the classroom. It was obvious that _she _already had a date. All the boys, except Aang and Teo(and Zuko), would KILL to go out with her.

"Just ignore her." Yue said. Katara gave her a smile and they walked into the classroom.

* * *

Zuko sat at a bench at lunch, listening to his mp3 player. He watched as a perky girl came towards him, but didn't move. She started to talk to him, oblivious to the fact that he couldn't even hear her. Finally, she caught on and laughed. She pulled the earphones out of his ears and repeated herself.

"So Zuko, ya know that homecoming's comin up?" When he didn't respond she went on. "How about if _we _go together? I mean I _am _the head cheerleader and was voted last year's best all around! So I already planned my dress and your outfit!"

"Yeah, um there's a problem." Zuko spoke matter-a-factly.

"I DON'T want to go with you! Your annoying. Plus, I thought you already _had _a boyfriend." At this, she smiled wider.

"Oh, I dumped him. For _you._" He sighed and walked away. These times of the year were the worst. Girls like the cheerleader were the reason he always avoided dances. As he walked, he saw Azula pull up on the side of him and start walking with him.

"What do you want, Azula?" he said.

"Nothing Zuzu, I just wanted to see how you're doing."

"What do you mean," he grunted, he really didn't care, but her presence was unnerving.

"Oh, just that, I wanted to know if you had a date to the dance yet." He stopped walking and turned to face her.

"No, I don't."

"So NO girl has asked you?"

"Well, yes they have." He kept glaring at her, _why did she want to know?_

"And you said no." He was about to respond when she waved it off. "That wasn't a question. OK, here's something you should know. If you want to keep being in the popular cliche, like me, then you HAVE to get a date!"

"That's _really_ good to know, cause now I know how to get out of that stupid cliche!" He was about to walk to class when he felt Azula put a hand on his shoulder.

"Zuko, this isn't about _you._ It's about _me _if you aren't in the cliche, then my good image could be damaged!" He turned around again and looked at his sister. Her eyes showed desperation.

"Again, that's really good to know, cause now I know how to get revenge for all the messed up things you do!" She glowered and the hand on his shoulder started to dig the sharp nails into his skin. He didn't wince, but shook off the hand.

"Zuzu, let me offer you a deal. If you get a date, than I'll cover for you when ever you want." His eyes widened, she was reffering to their father. _This could really come in handy,_ he thought.

"Alright, fine." Azula put on her fake smile. "_But,_" the smile faltered, " I get to choose WHOEVER I want!" She pursed her lips and nodded. He smirked and walked to class, he would make sure his date would NOT be approved by the cliche and his sister.

**Author's Notes: I wonder who his date will be... REVIEW! :D**

**Special Thanks: To all of my reviewers. I will update my other story: Elfire, in a couple of days.**


End file.
